Papi, mami y yo
by Dan Madnerdy
Summary: Series de viñetas sobre los países y sus hijos. Porque ser padres, pareja y encima países es una misión complicada. Diferentes parejas. MPREG...Pareja en portada...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

El otro día me puse a pensar cómo sería si Alfred fuera el embarazado, normalmente siempre es Arthur…este es mi experimento…

Nota: MPREG y mucho FLUFF…la hija de Alfred y Arthur se va a llamar Amanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alfred estaba echado, mirando el techo al igual que su barriga. Una especie de prominencia sobresalía de la parte baja de su abdomen. Sobre ella, con la oreja pegada, estaba Amanda, la primera hija que tuvo con Arthur. Una niña rubia y cejona, con los ojos verde agua y un mechón anti gravedad que le salía del flequillo. La pequeña ya tenía cinco años y en unos meses se convertiría en hermana mayor. La diferencia es que ella creció dentro del vientre del inglés. ¿Y cómo es que el americano quedó embarazado? Fruto de esas tantas noches en las que el cejón se empeña en ir arriba y no ser el muerde almohadas.

-Daddy, creo que el bebé está moviéndose. Suena algo raro aquí adentro.-exclamó Amanda sorprendida.

-Ese no es el bebé, es mi estómago. Daddy está que muere de hambre.-respondió el ahora hinchado Alfred.-Anakin es muy chiquitito para moverse, todavía tiene tres mesecitos.

-¿Anakin? Oí a mamá decir que no quería ese nombre raro. Se iba a llamar Andrew.

-Bah, no le hagas caso. Mamá es una aburrida. Anakin suena más genial.-De pronto, un rugido mucho más fuerte salió del vientre de Alfred.-¡Muero de hambre, Amandita! Mamá no me deja comer nada desde que estoy así. ¿Sabes hace cuánto que no me como una hamburguesa?

-¿Hace cuando, daddy?

-¡Tres meses!-lloró el americano.-Hace noventa días exactamente que no voy al McDonalds. Mamá ha cortado la página de la guía telefónica donde aparecía el número, ha bloqueado la página de Internet y no me deja salir solo.

-¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡A ti te encantan las hamburguesas, daddy! Con que te comas una no le va a pasar nada al bebé.

-Eres tan inteligente, Amandita. Lástima que mamá no piense igual.

-Tengo una idea. La niña se paró de la cama de sus papás, cuyo dormitorio estaba en el segundo piso y bajó corriendo las escaleras. En la sala se encontraba Arthur, quien tejía una chompita celeste.

-¡Mommy! Quiero comer McDonalds. Hace tres meses que no vamos a comer hamburguesas. En la cajita feliz vienen juguetes de My Little Pony.

-Amandita, tú tienes una colección de My Little Pony, ¿Te acuerdas que el tío Polonia te regaló un juego completo?-contestó el inglés sin quitarle los ojos a su tejido. La niña se puso a su costado, jalándolo de la camisa.

-¡Pero mommy, yo quiero la hamburguesa! No quiero los juguetes.

-¿No quieres comer algo más saludable que esas cosas hechas con carne de rata?

-Pero daddy…-Amanda inmediatamente se tapó la boca.-Digo, yo…

-¿Qué te ha dicho daddy? ¿Está usándote para convencerme de dejarlo comer McRata? Anda sube y dile que mientras nuestro hijo esté dentro suyo no va a ni siquiera pasar frente a uno de esos restaurantes.-Inmediatamente la niña obedeció y se fue escaleras arriba a donde estaba Alfred. Al cabo de un par de minutos bajó otra vez y fue a darle el mensaje a su madre.

-Mommy, daddy dice que tú te la pasaste comiendo scones los nueve meses y yo estoy sana y salva.

-¡Dile a tu padre que no hay punto de comparación entre mis scones y sus asquerosas hamburguesas! Tú eres una niña sana y fuerte porque no dejo que comas esas porquerías que ingiere él.

-Pero daddy a veces me lleva a comer con él cuando tú no estás. Aunque es un secreto.

-¡Qué se ha creído para desobedecerme y hacer cosas a mis espaldas! También dile que no te va a volver a llevar al local del payaso maldito ni tampoco lo hará con Andrew.

-¡Anakin, mommy! Se va a llamar Anakin.

-¡¿A sí? ¡Se va a llamar Andrew! Mi hijo no va a tener un nombre tan feo. ¿Acaso no quiere que el padrino sea George Lucas?

-Eso sería más genial que el tío…hmmm…mi padrino….¿Cómo se llamaba mi padrino?

-Marvin.

-¡Ajá! Eso mismo, el tío Marvin es muy aburrido. No se parece nada a daddy, aunque sean gemelos. Pero su oso Kumakichi es muy chistoso.

-Por eso yo quería que tu padrino sea el tío Scott.

-¿El tío Escocia? Él apesta a tabaco, mommy. Es un fumón.

-Tienes razón…pero él va a ser el padrino de tu hermano ¡Y no se va a llamar Anakin! Anda dile-Amanda repitió la hazaña de antes y fungiendo de mensajera fue donde se padre y volvió con lo que le había dicho éste.

-Mommy, daddy dice que se va a llamar Anakin y que el tío Scott no va a ser el padrino, no quiere que contamine al bebé con su humo.

-¡¿Cree que voy a dejarlo fumar cerca de nuestro hijo? ¡¿Por quién me toma?.-Lo que fue una simple ocurrencia de la niña terminó en una pelea a la distancia entre ambas naciones. La pequeña Amanda subía y bajaba como loca llevando las palabras del uno al otro.

-¡Mommy!

-¡¿Ahora qué te ha dicho tu padre?-La niña se acercó a Arthur y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Daddy te manda un beso, dice que no quiere pelear más contigo. También me dijo que te dijera que te ama mucho y no quiere que te molestes con él.

-Aunque eso no signifique que acepte que tus scones son horribles.-Atrás de ambos estaba Alfred, y su barriga, parados con su sonrisa de hero salvando la situación, abrazándolos fuertemente. Le da un beso a su hija en la cabeza y besa a Arthur apasionadamente.

-¡Puaj! ¡Daddy! ¡Hagan sus cosas en privado!-Amanda se tapó los ojos haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Esto es porque papá y mamá se quieren, Amandita!-rió Alfred.

-¿Y yo?-preguntó ella inocentemente.

-¡Tú eres nuestra princesa, Amandita! ¡Los Estados Monárquicos Unidos de la Gran Bretaña y América!-exclamó Arthur.

-No digas mi nombre completo, mommy…es tan...poco hero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este es el fruto de mi loca idea pre-exámenes finales…estaba pensando en hacer one-shots de diferentes parejas con sus hijos pero no sé si les gustará la idea….cualquier cosa me avisan por review…

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus reviews de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siempre serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Debido a pedido del pueblo-cri,cri,cri-mentira, recibí reviews que pedían continuación y aquí está-llora de felicidad-Esta vez he hecho el capítulo sobre Dinamarca y Noruega, a pedido especial de **CreepyGirl07.**

Sus hijas son gemelas y se llaman Astrid y Valadi. Ya habían aparecido en otro fic que hice llamado "Te estamos esperando".

Nota: MPREG y mucho FLUFF…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Astrid y Valadi eran gemelas. Eran las hijas de Dinamarca y Noruega. Tenían cinco años y estaban prohibidas de subir al ático de la casa. Ellas no sabían porque. Ese día Noruega se había ido a hacer las compras dejando a las niñas al cuidado del padre, aunque hubiera preferido dejarlas en la guardería. Tenía razón, ni bien se fue, el danés se quedó dormido sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Valadi, estoy cansada de jugar con las Barbies. Hagamos algo más divertido.

-¿Cómo qué? No podemos hacer ruido, papá está durmiendo.

-Hagamos lo que hagamos no se va a despertar.

-¿En qué estás pensando?

-En lo mismo que tú, hermana.-Ambas rodaron los ojos hacia arriba y se quedaron mirando el techo.

-¿Y si mamá llega? Nos va a echar al señor Troll. Sabes que no debemos ir.

-Siempre dice eso pero nunca lo va a hacer. Además, no se va a enterar.

-Está bien, pero sólo un vistazo y bajamos.

Las dos niñas emprendieron su aventura y subieron hasta la parte superior de la casa. La escalera terminaba en un pasadizo estrecho con una puerta al final. Trataron de abrirla pero fue en vano.

-No se puede.-lloró Valadi, quien era la más sensible.-Mejor vayámonos, no deberíamos estar aquí.

-Déjate de ser quejica y ayúdame con esta cosa.-le respondió Astrid casi colgada de la manija y poniendo todo su peso contra la madera.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-¿Ahora qué? Eres una llorona ¡Somos vikingas y las vikingas no tienen miedo! ¡Deja de gri…! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Astrid se unió al chillido de su hermana y la abrazó al ver una especie de monstruo tras ellas. Era de color verde y flotaba como un fantasma. Ambas trataron de cubrirse como pudieron. Varios minutos pasaron y cuando trataron de asomarse, se toparon con el monstruo. Pero este no parecía amenazante, estaba sonriente.

-¿Señor Troll?-le preguntó Valadi.

La criatura asintió con la cabeza y sacó una llave. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la abrió. Tras ella se descubrió una habitación grande llena de cajas de cristal. Dentro de estás se mostraban armas, armaduras y otros implementos. Las dos niñas entraron y se quedaron fascinadas al ver todo lo que allí había. Se quedaron pasmadas ante una vitrina que contenía un hacha descomunal.

-¡Esto es genial!-chillaron al unísono.

-Papá era un gran guerrero.-dijo Valadi sin contener su asombro ante el arma.

-¡Obviamente! ¡Era el Rey de todo el Norte!-exclamó Astrid llena de orgullo.-Con esta hacha debió pelear contra miles y miles de soldados, conquistando pueblos y salvando princesas.

-¡Todavía soy el Rey del Norte, niñas!-Dinamarca se había despertado de su siesta y estaba parado en la puerta.

-¡Papá! Nosotras sólo…estee…sólo queríamos ver que había aquí.-musitó Valadi algo asustada.

-El señor Troll nos abrió la puerta. Mira, allí está.-Astrid señaló al mencionado monstruo en vano pues su padre era incapaz de verlo, aunque igual puso cara de espanto. Todavía recordaba todos los embrujos que le había mandado Noruega a través de este.

-Seguro, seguro. ¿No quieren escuchar una historia sobre cómo papá utilizaba esa hacha?

-¿De papá en las épocas en las que era el Rey del Norte?-preguntó Valadi.

-Si serás tonta, papá acaba de decir que nunca ha dejado de ser el Rey del Norte.-le increpó su hermana furibunda.

-Ya niñas, párenle, y escuchen a su padre.-Dinamarca se sentó en el piso y sus hijas le imitaron, Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su relato.-Hace miles de años había una nación muy poderosa, osea yo ¡El Rey del Norte! Vivía en un palacio inmenso lleno de servidumbre y rodeado de lujo. Pero como su espíritu era aventurero decidió emprender un viaje alrededor de mundo y así conquistar vastos territorios para su país. Con esta hacha que fue forjada en el taller del mismo Odín, a envidia de sus hijos esos de Thor y Loki, después les contaré mis peleas con ellos, salí en el nombre de mi patria. Derroté a muchos pueblos como a Suecia y Finlandia.

-¿El tío Suecia? ¿El tío cara de palo?-preguntó Astrid curiosa.

-Pero él al final se escapó. Eso nos dijo tío Finlandia cuando fuimos a su casa la otra vez. Tío Suecia debió ser muy fuerte también.-añadió Valadi ante el enojo del danés.

-¡Pero ninguno como su padre! Que lo haya dejado irse es otra cosa. No hablemos de él y centrémonos en mí. Ahora, luego de conquistar casi todo el mundo con mi gran fuerza y valentía, regresé a casa lleno de riquezas, aún mayores que las que tenía antes. Pero me sentía muy solo. A pesar de tener al insoportable de Suecia rondando y a Finlandia siguiéndole los pasos, sentía mi casa vacía. Entonces, decidí emprender otro viaje. Un día, recorriendo una tierra hermosa, cubierta de la más blanca nieve, encontré una torre gigantesca. ¿Saben quién estaba allí?-Ambas negaron presurosas por descubrirlo.-Una princesa estaba atrapada en lo más alto de la torre, más bien un príncipe. A través de una ventana pude verlo e inmediatamente me enamoré de él. Cuando me vio, sintió lo mismo y comenzó a clamar por mi ayuda. Yo, junto con mi hacha, fui a su rescate aunque tuve que pelear contra monstruos horripilantes, dragones que echaban llamaradas por la boca, ogros gigantescos, serpientes venenosas. A todas las vencí y logré salvar al príncipe, quién era su madre. Ni bien me vio pasar por la puerta se echó a mis brazos diciéndome que se había enamorado locamente de mí con sólo verme y yo lo llevé a mi palacio y lo hice mi reina y nacieron ustedes que son las princesas de todo el Norte y algún día del mundo….y vivimos juntos para siempre.

-Qué bonita historia, anko. Sería mejor si fuera verdad.-Noruega estaba parado en la puerta con su cara inexpresiva de siempre aunque Dinamarca sabía que estaba a punto de estrellar su puño contra él de ira. Aunque nunca lo haría frente a sus hijas.

-¡Mami!-Astrid y Valadi corrieron al encuentro de su madre.

-¿Acaso no es verdad que él te rescató de los dragones?-exclamó Astrid imitando con sus manos un par de garras.

-¿Y que se enamoraron con sólo verse?-añadió Valadi abrazándose a ella misma.

-Ninguna de las dos.-contestó el noruego ante la cara de desilusión de sus hijas.-Nos conocimos de muy niños, el amor nació después.-Noruega esbozó una leve sonrisa hacia el danés, igualmente éste sabía que era un gesto lleno de felicidad. Dinamarca se acercó a ellos y cargó a Astrid mientras Noruega cargó a Valadi. El más alto besó a su esposo haciendo que las niñas chocaran.

-Ouch, fuchi Valadi.-gruñó Astrid tratando de alejar a su hermana.

-¿No quieres un besito, o prefieres que te lo dé el primo Sealand?-dijo Valadi tratando de molestar a su hermana.

-¡Cállate!

-Astrid y Peter sentados en un árbol…¡Ouch!-Astrid comenzó a jalarle los cabellos a Valadi.

-¡Y a ti que te los dé el primo Ladonia!-le devolvió Astrid.

-¡Mis hijas no van a recibir nada de los hijos de Suecia!-gruñó Dinamarca, haciendo asustar a ambas.

-Vas a tener nietos cara de palo.-le susurró Noruega bajito mientras se reía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí el capítulo y tengo que hacer un pedido. He abierto una encuesta en mi perfil para un fic que planeo hacer. Me sería de gran ayuda que se pasaran y me dieran su opinión. Es sobre si creen que Alemania y el Sacro Imperio Romano son la misma persona. También las invito a mi Tumblr de Hetalia, se llama danielamadnerdy y tengo otro sólo de Spamano llamado spamano-phillia. Si desean una pareja me lo dicen por review.

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!...Aquí les traigo una nueva historia….

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, un Spamano a pedido especial de **Mickz**. Van a tener un hijo que se llama Estéfano. Espero les guste.

Nota: MPREG y mucho FLUFF…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora de la cena era una de las más importantes en el día para la familia Fernández Carriedo-Vargas. No sólo por la comida, que a decir verdad era más digna de un restaurante cinco tenedores, sino porque era el tiempo en que se podían relajar de las tensiones del día y compartir aquellas experiencias que habían tenido horas antes. Siempre se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad. Bueno, no siempre. A veces. La verdad, casi nunca.

-¡No le vas a dar patatas a mi hijo, bastardo!-Lovino chilló al ver cómo Antonio le acercaba el tenedor con un pedazo de patata al pequeño Estéfano, su hijo de un año que por el momento comenzaba a comer alimentos sólidos.

-No es para tanto escándalo. NUESTRO hijo debe aprender a comer de todo. Si no va a sufrir mucho.

-¡Me niego! ¿Y si se vuelve un macho patatero como el alemán acosa italianos ese?-Lovino movió la cabeza de lado a lado como queriendo deshacerse de aquella idea.-¡No pueden gustarle las patatas!

-¡Qué exageración! Por unas patatas. Yo también como patatas y no me pasa nada. No le vuelques cosas tan tontas al niño.

-Si se vuelve un idiota-patatas va a ser tu culpa y tú pagarás el psicoanalista para que le saque las patatas del subconsciente.

-Esas son estupideces, mi amor. Mira que no le van a hacer nada. Estefa, mi tomatito querido, abre la boca bien grande porque un avión lleno de patatas va directo hacia ti.-Antonio acercaba el tenedor simulando que este era una aeronave mientras su hijo lo seguía atentamente con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-No voy a ser testigo de tamaño abuso.-exclamó el italiano tapándose los ojos y temblando en su silla.

-¡Qué rico come este niño precioso!-Antonio miraba fijamente como el pequeño Estéfano masticaba el pedazo de patata con sus casi casi nuevos dientes.-¿Ves Lovi? Estéfano es un buen chico y come todo lo que…

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-El bebé rompió en llanto ni bien terminó de masticar el tubérculo. El pobre Estéfano agitaba sus piernitas y sus manitos en el aire mientras se retorcían como la niña del Exorcista en su sillita.

-¡¿Qué la has hecho, bastardo? ¡Yo te mato si es que le pasa algo a nuestro bebé!-Lovino saltó de su silla al oír el llanto de su hijo. Estaba a punto de pegarle a Antonio con lo primero que tuviera a la mano.

-Pe-pe-ro sólo es un pedazo de patata. ¡Eres tú el que lo ha asustado con todo el griterío anterior!

-¿Ahora me echas la culpa? ¡Yo te dije que no le dieras patatas!-El italiano corrió a coger a Estéfano en sus brazos para tratar de calmarlo. Se paseaba a lo largo y ancho de la cocina meciendo al niño. Pero aquello no resultó.

-Está haciendo un berrinche. Lo mejor es dejar que llore hasta que se le pase.

-¿Un berrinche? ¡Le acabas de dar patatas! Es obvio que haga un berrinche. No puede haber estado adentro mío y que le gusten las patatas. Está en su sangre.

-Pásamelo a ver si yo logro calmarlo.

-¡No! Eres un padre desnaturalizado. No te voy a dar a nuestro hijo. Capaz le hagas algo peor.

-¡No digas cosas sin sentido! Trae para acá a Estefa.-Antonio estiró los brazos para recibir al pequeño mientras trataba de taparse las orejas y prevenir el quedarse sordo a partir de los gritos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Nunca había llorado tanto en toda su corta vida.

-Jugar siempre lo calma. Mírame tomatito. ¿En dónde está papá? ¡Aquí está!-Antonio se tapaba la cara con las manos y luego se la descubría ante la mirada asombrada del niño, quien paró de llorar.-¡Está haciendo efecto!

-Eso parece.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Pero Estéfano siguió llorando aún más fuerte. Parecía como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones de un momento a otro.

-¡Lo estás empeorando todo, idiota!

-Esto siempre funciona. ¿Quizás con uno de sus juguetes preferidos se tranquilice?

-No lo sé, hay que probar.

Y así, estos dedicados y desesperados padres probaron de todo para calmar al muchacho, ni sus juguetes, ni haciéndolo ver a Barney ni las otras tonteras que pasan en Discovery Kids, poniéndole el CD de Hi5, nada de nada lograba mantenerlo en calma. Antonio y Lovino estaban sentados en el suelo rodeados de chucherías, habían agotado toda su imaginación en la difícil tarea pero nada surgía efecto. Estéfano se callaba unos segundos y luego volvía el griterío.

-Ya no escucho con el oído derecho.-exclamó el español, tendido boca abajo contra la alfombra.

-A mí ya se me reventaron ambos tímpanos. También me ha dado hambre. Voy a la cocina por algo.

-No sé ni lo que me estás diciendo. Lo único que sé es que si Estéfano no para de llorar voy a tener que aprender lenguaje de señas.

Lovino regresó al campo de batalla para seguir en pie la lucha con el pequeño dictador. Traía un par de tomates. Uno de ellos se lo llevó a la boca y el otro lo puso en la cabeza de Antonio.

-Si no se te hubiera ocurrido hacer semejante gracia ya estaríamos durmiendo.-se quejó el italiano.

-O haciendo otras cositas de las cuales ya no podemos hacer de corrido por el llanto de cierto niño cada noche.

-Domade.-balbuceó Estéfano. Gateando se acercó a su padre y con sus manitas trató de alcanzar el rojizo vegetal.

-Parece que quiere el tomate, Antonio. Sería un milagro se eso logra callarlo.

-¿Quieres el tomate, mi pequeñito?

-Domade-El bebé se estiraba todo lo que su cuerpecito le daba para coger el tomate de las manos de su padre. Antonio se lo alcanzó y éste inmediatamente se lo llevo a la boca, tratando de morderlo. Y así se quedó jugando mientras sus embelesados padres lo miraban atónitos.

-Sabía que San Tomate no nos defraudaría.-exclamó Antonio aliviado.

-Si se nos hubiera ocurrido desde un principio.-suspiró Lovino.

-Domade.-Estéfano a las justas si babeaba sobre el tomate. Y así fue como comenzó su romance con el vegetal de marras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí el capítulo y tengo que hacer un pedido. Más bien repetirlo. He abierto una encuesta en mi perfil para un fic que planeo hacer. Me sería de gran ayuda que se pasaran y me dieran su opinión. Es sobre si creen que Alemania y el Sacro Imperio Romano son la misma persona. También las invito a mi Tumblr de Hetalia, se llama hetarefrenetia y tengo otro sólo de Spamano llamado spamano-phillia. Si desean una pareja me lo dicen por review.

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, a pedido de **Curlies**

Nota: MPREG y mucho FLUFF…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Ahora qué quieres Feliciano?! ¿No sabes respetar las horas de sueño, che palle?

-Pero ya es más del medio día, ve. No deberías dormir tanto, luego no tendrás sueño para hacer la siesta.

-A un verdadero italiano nunca le falta sueño para la siesta, Feliciano.

-Bueno, ve, sólo necesito pedirte un favorcito, un favor enorme, en realidad.

-¿Un favor? ¿Y para qué tienes al macho patatas? Claro, ahora me necesitas, pero ni bien pudiste me abandonaste para irte a vivir con él. No Feliciano, ahora ve y llama a tu marido. Adiós.

-¡Espera!-la voz del menor de los italianos comenzó a sonar llorosa.-Fratello, sabes si que no te molestaría si no fuera una emergencia.-Feliciano rompió en llanto.-¡No puedo soportarlo más! Te necesito.

-No me asustes. ¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese maldito vaffanculo del demonio?! ¡Yo lo mato! No, espera, ¡Mando a matarlo!

-¿Ve? Doitsu no me ha hecho nada. Prométeme que no te molestarás cuando te cuente lo que necesito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO, FELICIANO VARGAS?!-explotó Lovino por al auricular.- ¡TÚ, NIETO DEL IMPERIO ROMANO Y REPRESENTANTE DE LA NACIÓN DE ITALIA NO PUEDE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ELLO!

-¡No me grites, ve!-chilló Feliciano-No es mi culpa, el bebé quiere comer eso.

-El bebé tiene su propio estómago.

-Pero está adentro mío, yo debo alimentarlo.

-¡Aliméntalo con comida de verdad!

-Pero eso es comida de verdad. Ya no aguanto, Lovino. Doitsu está en una reunión con su primera ministra, ya sabes, tiene que salvarnos el pellejo a ti, a mí y a España-niiichan. Ya me ha dicho que no debo interrumpirlo, a menos que sea una emergencia.

-Esto es una emergencia nacional, ningún italiano puede enterarse de tamaña herejía. Y yo no puedo apañar tremendo insulto. Anda llama al macho patatas.

-Me va a decir que es una tontería. La otra vez lo llamé porque no podía atarme los pasadores y me terminó dando un sermón.

-Está bien que Leonardo Da Vinci haya sido italiano pero no puede pedirnos tamaña hazaña.

-¡Quiero una aunque sea!-comenzó a suplicar la parte norte.-No me importa si son las de bolsita, sancochadas, horneadas o fritas. Necesito comerme una…

-¡NO LO DIGAS ENFRENTE MÍO!

-El bebé me lo está pidiendo. Hazlo por tu sobrino, per favore.

-¿Acaso la casa del macho patatas no abunda de ellas? ¡Es el macho patatas! No lo llamaría así si es que no tuviera las suficientes como para alimentar a todos los chinos del mundo, incluido colonias.

-Es que me las he ido comiendo de a pocos. Es las noches salgo despacito de mi cama a la cocina y me como un par. No puedo parar los antojos. Al final de cuentas, el bebé es mitad alemán.

-¡Para ya! Es demasiado como para que mis oídos escuchen.-exclamó Lovino entre dientes. Ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

-¿Y cuando tú y España-niichan tengan a su bebé y tengas antojos de tortilla de…?

-¡NUNCAAAAA!

-Pero es posible.

-No lo vuelvas a decir jamás.

-¡QUIERO PATATAS, VE!

-¡Ándalas a compra tu sólo!

-Pero afuera sólo hay alemanes, ve.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¡Vives en Alemania!

-¡Me dan miedo! Todos llenos de músculos, paseando con sus perros enormes y reventando barriles de cerveza en todas las esquinas.

-¡A mí también me dan miedo! ¡Por lo menos no estoy casado con ninguno!

-¡PATATAS! Patatas, patatas, patatas, patatas, patatas, patatas…¡PATATAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

-Ya cállate. Voy a ir, ¿Está bien? Voy a comprarte muchas de esas innombrables y las cargaré a la cuenta del macho patatas. Oh, mi Dios. Hasta los bebés alemanes parecen físico culturistas.

-Eres el mejor fratello del mundo. Prometo cocinarte mucha pasta para cuando tú esperes a tu pequeño o pequeña.

-¡No tendré un hijo con el bastardo! No…por ahora. Digo, arghhh, lo que sea, sólo espérame que ya llego con esas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feliciano estuvo mirando con ojos de cachorro abandonado la puerta de su casa, esperando que su fratello llegara con su riquísimas…patatas. Todavía no podía creer que ahora le parecieran deliciosas. Cada cierto tiempo sentía las patadas del bebé y se sobaba la panza como para tratar de calmarlo. El italiano se ponía más flojo cuando tenía un antojo no satisfecho. Ya era casi el anochecer y Lovino no llegaba. Feliciano no siquiera había podido dormir la siesta hasta que…sonó la puerta. A toda la velocidad que podía, porque a sus seis meses de embarazo parecía una lavadora con patas, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta sin preguntar. Allí parado estaba su fratello, con cara de querer vomitar y cogiendo una bolsa rebosantes de patatas.

-¿No crees que el traje de astronauta es demasiado?

-Cállate y come. Ya me voy.-gruñó Lovino mientras le extendía el paquete.

-¿Ve? Es tarde, fratello. ¿Por qué no te quedas por hoy aquí y mañana temprano sales a Italia de nuevo?

-Feliciano, no. Puedo considerarme un héroe nacional por tamaña hazaña. Voy a hacerme un monumento al costado del coliseo. Ni los gladiadores se enfrentaron a un enemigo tan grande.

-Estás exagerando.

-¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! ¡Me llamas desesperado pidiendo que venga inmediatamente desde Italia para que te ayude porque es una emergencia…..!

¡ITALIAAAAAAAAAA!-la puerta de la casa voló en pedazos de la patada que le metieron. La palabra emergencia resonó por los oídos de cierto alemán que estaba a punto de entrar a su casa. No pensó en otra cosa más que derrumbar lo que le impedía llegar al italiano y…-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Si era una emergencia debías haberme llamado! ¡Rápido!-Ludwig cargó al italiano y se dispuso a llevarlo a no sabía dónde.

-Doitsu…

-¿El bebé va a nacer? ¿Voy a ser padre? Mein gott, el maletín, yo preparé un maletín de emergencia.

-¡Correr en círculos no soluciona nada macho patatas!-gritó Lovino.

-Sólo tengo seis meses, ve.

-Pero puedes tener una complicación, un sangrado, debo llevarte a un hospital, llamar al ejército, cerrar la frontera.

-¡Sólo quería patatas,ve!

-¿Patatas? Pero en el sótano tenemos un arsenal de patatas.-exclamó Ludwig con sorpresa mientras bajaba a la futura madre du su hijo.

-¿Tenemos un sótano, ve?-Feliciano rió nerviosamente, tratando de no mirar a Lovino, quien lo quería fulminar. Ludwig sacó una llave de un cajón y abrió una puerta que se encontraba al costado de la cocina.

-Te enseñé a abrir la puerta, ¿No lo recuerdas?-Todos se asomaron y vieron sacos amontonados de patatas.-Todos los días viene muy temprano un camión a dejar la cosecha pero tú nunca lo sientes porque recién te levantas al mediodía.

-¡Da a luz y verás que el parto va a ser una caricia luego de lo que te voy a hacer!-chilló Lovino ante de desmayarse ante tanta horripilancia junta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-España-niichan.

-Hola, Ita-chan, ¿Cómo está el bebe? Lovi me dijo que iba a ir a visitarte ¿Todavía está por allá?

-Eso mismo ¿No quieres venir para cenar? Tenemos mucha tortilla de para y un italiano a punto de morir, ve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, aquí el capítulo y tengo que hacer un pedido. Más bien repetirlo. He abierto una encuesta en mi perfil para un fic que planeo hacer (en un futuro, lapso espacio-temporal no muy lejano). Me sería de gran ayuda que se pasaran y me dieran su opinión y les agradezco si ya lo han hecho. Es sobre si creen que Alemania y el Sacro Imperio Romano son la misma persona. También las invito a mi Tumblr de Hetalia, se llama hetarefrenetia y tengo otro sólo de Spamano llamado spamano-phillia. Si desean una pareja me lo dicen por review.

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos!...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, a pedido de **Mary Foster **y** Fiolee 3**

Nota: MPREG y mucho FLUFF…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos se divisaron desde el otro lado de la habitación, los dos comenzaron a caminar el uno hacia el otro. Austria sacó un sobre de papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Prusia, con la mirada fija en el suelo, tratando de disimular la enorme sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro. Sintió como este abría el sobre, sacaba la hoja de adentro y leía los resultados. Sabía que tendría a Francia y a España ese día emborrachándose en su casa por la noticia. Pasaron varios segundos y no se escuchó ni una sola palabra.

-¿Tan asombrado estás que ni siquiera puedes hablar?-exclamó Roderich levantando la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Gilbert a los ojos. Su expresión era indescriptible. Parecía querer decir algo pero le era imposible pronunciar palabra.

-¿Re-re-recuerdas esa vez que te encaprichaste en ir arriba? Cuando Francia y España estuvieron molestándote de que nunca serías el sopla nucas y me obligaste a ahogarme con la almohada durante una noche entera.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?! Sé que eres un imbécil y no te culpo pero un simple felicitaciones no cuesta nada. Me iré preparando para ser padre soltero.-El austriaco rompió en ira pero inmediatamente se calmó al recordar su estado.-Espero que no saque tu horrible cara.

-¡Oye! Mi hijo, mi sangre, mi cara. De eso no se duda.-gruñó el prusiano de vuelta.- Y lo que pasa es que…-Gilbert sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo, idéntico al que le dio Austria. Ante la incredulidad de este se lo extendió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que lo leyera.

-Esto está muy raro. Terriblemente raro y…¡POR LO TÍMPANOS ROTOS DE BEETHOVEN! Esto es una broma. ¿Verdad?.-Roderich temblaba desde Mariazell hasta el taco de sus zapatos. Hasta su piano temblaba. No podía ser posible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gilbert se limpió la cerveza que tanto Francia como España le acababan de escupir en la cara. Ambos lo veían absortos, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula chocando la mesa.

-Ustedes son los responsables.-dijo Austria al pasar cerca de la mesa donde el grupo de amigos jugaba póker.-Pero al final debo agradecerles porque tendremos dos hijos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Nosotros no somos los responsables. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el señorito tendría tan buena puntería?-rio Francia alegremente.-¿No has pensado en dejar el piano por el tiro al blanco?

-Y pensar que Lovino y yo llevamos meses buscando al bebé.-relató España mientras le hacía un guiño a Roderich.-Tienes que decirme el secreto.

-Váyanse al demonio.-bufó Roderich mientras se daba media vuelta, no antes de dejarle un vaso de agua a Gilbert encima de la mesa. Ni bien dio un par de pasos se volteó nuevamente.-Pobre de ti que te vea bebiendo cerveza o yo mismo te haré el parto con la sartén de Hungría. Y no preguntes cómo. Pero te dolerá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se divisaron desde el otro lado de la habitación, los dos comenzaron a caminar el uno hacia el otro. Austria sacó un sobre de papel de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Prusia. Este hizo lo mismo y los dos leyeron los resultados del contrario.

-Niño.-leyó el prusiano.

-Niña.-leyó el austriaco. Gilbert se fue corriendo, caminando porque a la velocidad en que iba no se le podía llamar correr, por las escaleras.-¡¿A dónde crees que vas imbécil?!-chilló Roderich mientras veía al padre-madre de sus hijos irse a toda velocidad.

-¡A buscar el libro de nombres!-gritó Prusia desde el balcón. –El de niñas porque el niño se llamará Frederick como el viejo Fritz.

-¡No le vas a poner el nombre de nadie! ¡Y si es así prefiero que sea Wolfgang como Mozart!

-Ni en tus sueños, yo se lo prometí al viejo Fritz antes de que muriera.

-¡Espera!-Roderich corrió, caminó lentamente, tras Gilbert mientras sentía como este botaba todos los libros de la biblioteca al suelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un par de niños de unos seis años se escondían detrás de la cama de sus padres. Estaban sentados en el suelo pintando sobre una cartulina; rodeados de crayones, lápices y plumones. Sólo dos mechones enrulados sobresalían por encima de las sábanas. Uno color castaño rojizo y el otro gris oscuro. Detrás se escuchaban unas vocecitas cuchichear.

-Mamá no nos encontrará aquí. Nunca vienen a la habitación durante el día.-exclamó el niño risueño.

-¿Tu mamá o mi mamá? No nacimos de la misma madre, acuérdate de eso, _mein gott_.-respondió la niña algo irritada.-Tu mamá es mi papá y mi papá es tu mamá. O algo así. Ya debes habértelo aprendido.

-Habíamos quedado en que mi mamá es nuestra mamá y tu mamá es nuestro papá.

-_Ja_, lo que quieras.-La pequeña ignoró a su hermano y cogió el mapa que tenía a su costado y lo revisó atentamente.

-Con esta son como mil veces que ves ese mapa. Por más que busques no lo vas a encontrar. Como dijo el tío Ludwig, el territorio de papá desapareció.

-Sólo quiero ponerlo bien. Tendría que estar junto a mamá. No deberíamos coger la parte del tío Ludwig porque eso es para nuestro primo o prima que va a nacer.

-Podría darnos un pedacito, total su mamá tiene toda Italia.

-Si serás tonto. El primo o prima tendrá que compartir Italia con su primo Estéfano, el hijo de España, el amigo de papá.

-¿Cómo te haces para memorizar quién es hijo de quién? Con las justas sé quién es mi papá y mi mamá, y eso que debo apuntármelo.

-Eso porque eres un tonto. Y yo soy awesome. ¿Entendiste? Algún día te contagiarás de mi genialidad.

-Lo que digas, señorita genialidad.-exclamó el chico, rodando los ojos.-Ahora cállate y ayuda a seguir dibujando. Sabes que debemos terminar esto rápido. El cumpleaños de papá se acerca y no podemos dejar de regalarle algo.

-¡Geraldine!

-¡Aquí!-Una cabeza llena de cabello gris amarrado en coletas se elevó sorprendida.

-¡Johann!-

-¡Aquí!-Otra cabeza pero de cabello castaño despeinado imitó lo que hizo la otra. Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Mamá los había descubierto con las manos en la masa, o más bien en la crayola.

-Chicos, les he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que jueguen aquí. Tienen todo el jardín para hacer lo que deseen.-Austria los miraba algo desafiante pero al mismo tiempo relajado, esperando que le dijeran algo.

-Es que…estamos haciendo el regalo de papá.-exclamó Geraldine tratando de mostrarse inocente. Inmediatamente Johann levantó el dibujo que habían estado haciendo.

-Creo que puedo ayudarlos con eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Niños! ¡Oigan! No salten encima de mí. ¡Geraldine, Johann!-Prusia se había despertado con un par de revoltosos niños saltándole encima.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijeron al unísono, junto con Austria.

-Tenemos un regalo para ti.-exclamó Johann todavía rebotando encima de su padre.

-Sí, mami, abre la ventana.

-Sólo porque es tu cumpleaños dejaré entrar al pajarraco.-Roderich corrió la cortina del ventanal. Un pajarito amarillo descansaba en el alféizar con un gran rollo de papel atado a una de sus patas. Si alguien lo veía no podría creer que pudiera cargar tamaño paquete.-Lo usamos para que llegara a varias personas, el correo se demora demasiado.

Una vez abierta la ventana, Gilbird entró a la habitación y dejó caer el rollo de papel sobre la cama. Gilbert lo desenrolló y vio que habían hecho un collage con fotos de él, de Ludwig y Feliciano en gestación, de España y Lovino con Estéfano, de Francia y Canadá, una estampa del difunto abuelo Germania con Roma colado por ahí.

Pero lo más interesante estaba atrás, al darle la vuelta se podía ver un mapa del mundo que fue tratado de dibujar, al parecer por ciertos niños. Prusia miró algo triste el regalo, sus hijos quizás no estaban al tanto de la situación por la que el pasaba, según él. El hecho de haber dejado de ser un país lo entristecía bastante.

-Aquí, mira papá.-señaló Geraldine sobre el papel. Cerca de entre Alemania y Austria había un papel pegado y doblado. Gilbert lo abrió cuidadosamente y este reveló la forma de un corazón que decía: "En nuestro corazón, papá tiene el más grande territorio". Una lágrima cayó justo en ese lugar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Cómo los quiero!-Gilbert jaló a sus dos hijos y les dio un abrazo que casi los ahoga.

-¡Papá, me estás pegando tus mocos en la cabeza!-chilló Johann mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su padre.

-¡Me ahoga! ¡Mamá ayúdame!-dijo a su vez Geraldine. Austria se acercó y en vez de sacar a sus hijos de la casi llave que su padre les estaba aplicando, los abrazo a todos aún más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Embarazos simultáneos, algo debe estar afectando mi cerebro. Por si acasito, Geraldine nació primero.

Espero que les haya gustado…me gustaría saberlo así que espero sus ás de que así me hacen saber lo que les gusta y lo que no…Siemp[re serán bienvenidos!..Gracias por leer…!

Se acepta de todo: críticas, consejos, opiniones, maleteadas, dinero (de preferencia en dólare$), confesiones de amor (o de odio)..lo que sea menos insultos y amenazas de bomba o parecidos….

Saludos!...


End file.
